Trip To Dawn Act One Glory Dawn
by F0xxd13
Summary: Trip to Dawn is about your ordinary Skyrim boy; travels across the country and delivers packages. On one of his journeys, something goes terribly wrong, he needs to get to Solitude, but discovers something else... ( I drew the cover image :)
1. Chapter 1

Trip To Dawn Ch. 1

Chapter 1 | At An Impasse

"It looks like the Dragon's bridge to Solitude is down: you'll have to find a way to get over here!" he, Adelfried, most likely is referring to Sithis; it is the 10th of First Seed, 1E 1039, and Sithis is seventeen years old, has a job in package delivery, and on his way into adulthood. "Well, what am I supposed to do; walk on air like I am one of the eight divines?!" Sithis was very sarcastic, but very wise for his age. He has short, blonde hair that was very messy, but had a somewhat neat style to it. He has a chiseled jaw line, brown eyes, and a clear complexion. He was kind of skinny, but what he lacked in body fat he compensated in muscularity and height. His only companion at the moment was Jojo, his German - Husky mix. She has very good communication skills, and very good at directions.  
"Good luck Sith!" said Adelfried, as he descended into the valley that lie beneath him, and was never seen afterwards. " Well Jojo, lets see where we are," Sith carefully pulled out the map, and gently lay it on the stony path. He did this as if he was asking the dog to find directions to a shelter... She put her paw on a highlighted path, and barked with confidence as well as confirmation. "Ok then; lets be off." and they both walked on the stone path until they reached "Alftand"; the old dwarven ruins.

* * *  
Dear Journal,  
Well, it happened. Again. Who made that bridge anyway? Snow Elves? It just seems that every time I go near that bridge, something bad happens... Hmmm... Any who, I needed to deliver this package to a Mr. Pelagius, and if I don't have it delivered, I won't get payed. It was a good sum of money; enough to buy me my plot in Falkreath... If Talos was here, he would stop anything bad from happening... Well, gotta go...  
Sithis

Next Time on Trip to Dawn :

"Where... Where-" I believe you're wondering where you are, hmmm? Well, you're in the Aedric Realm." Sithis was baffled . He only thought that was mere legend. "Who are -" I am who I am. I think you'd know me best of all. Hmm. Shame. I am the comforting life, light, and truth. I am the unknown death, dark, and ruth. Come step into my waters for it is pure, when I name my successor, who's name is to be sure." Suddenly, he felt attracted to a dirty puddle of water, and every time he stepped closer to the puddle, it seemed to have gotten ever so clear. He looked through the puddle, and he saw... "


	2. Chapter 2

Trip To Dawn Ch. 2

Chapter 2 | Who I Am

"Where... Where-" I believe you're wondering where you are, hmmm? Well, you're in the Aedric Realm." Sithis was baffled . He only thought that was mere legend. "Who are -" I am who I am. I think you'd know me best of all. Hmm. Shame. I am the comforting life, light, and truth. I am the unknown death, dark, and ruth. Come step into my waters for it is pure, when I name my successor, who's name is to be sure." Suddenly, he felt attracted to a dirty puddle of water, and every time he stepped closer to the puddle, it seemed to have gotten ever so clear. He looked through the puddle, and he saw... " War. Destruction. Eternal Darkness. Is this what you want of me? To save the world-well let me tell you, I am not a savior, I am not righteous man. I am not even a man yet; I'm 17 for divines' sakes! What am I supposed to do?! SAVE THE WORLD?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" No one replied. The room went dark. The only figure he could make out was a dwemer centurion' Left leg and arm. The lights turned on, and it was a centurion leg and arm, but where was the torso? Luckily, he realized it was just a dream.  
Jojo woke Sith up with a lick on the face, and a cuddle. She was hungry... He got up, and made a cooked meal. He noticed that there was a centurion left arm and leg on the table next to his sleeping bag, then he remember the dream. It wasn't a dream. It was a form of telepathic communication through the subconscious. Then it came. A scream. A scream as loud as a banshee in an empty opera house. " Gahhhhh! Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Help! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sith dropped what he was doing, and he ran as fast as he could into the woods to go find his damsel in distress... He stopped dead in his tracks to see in the clearing... There she was. Her right left leg and arm were what seemed to be torn off her body. He ran straight into the clearing, and drew his blade. On the opposite side of the clearing there was a person. A man. It looked like an elf of a type. He looked frightened. Sithis mistook this as something else entirely, and gave chase to the elf. The elf dashed into the forest as fast as an elk running from a saber cat. Midway into the forest, he remembered about the girl, and how foolish he was to have chased someone halfway into the forest. He quickly turned, and ran.  
It was about six in the evening when the girl woke up. Her left arm and leg were replaced by the centurion limbs that were available, Sithis thinking that that was what they were meant for. Stunningly she had control over these new limbs; she could feel and move. "Wha...? What ARE these?!" she was astonished and terrified at the same time. "Those are your new limbs. Sorry about that; couldn't just let you bleed to death, could I...?" He pulled up a chair next to the table that the girl was currently resting on. "So, what's your name? Where did you come from?" She looked confused, as if she'd forgotten who she was. " Maya," she sat up, and Sith saw the gleam of courage and battle in her eyes, like a true champion. "You can call me Maya." Maya, hmmm? You come from Skyrim? Hammerfell? Daggerfall?" Sith was just astonished at what she might say next, like she was a foreign gem, or a snow elf. Jojo looked quite interested herself, like she understood who Maya was. Her ears were upwards facing, and she was definitely listening. Jojo was laying on Sith's lap at the moment. Jojo was very small for her breed, since she was a German Sheperd - Husky Mix." I... don't know..." She doesn't know? Or she doesn't want to tell?


	3. Chapter 3

Trip To Dawn Ch. 3

Chapter 3 | What's in the Box...?

It was about two hours before Dawn, and about one hour after, the group got onto the road once more. At their last stop, they followed the wrong road, and ended up in Morrowind. Blacklight to be exact. It was winter, and that meant that to get back to Skyrim, they'd have to get to Solstheim, and take a boat to Windhelm, to hop onto a carriage to get to Solitude. " Great. This is just fantastic. Just great. I am all out of arrows to hunt for food, no money to get arrows, no job to get money, and no freaking abilities to get a job!" Rrrrrrrrrrrrr..." said Jojo. "I think she found something. Where is it, girl?" Maya knelt onto the ground, and started petting Jojo. Jojo calmed down a bit, started walking while Sith and Maya followed. She led them into a puddle that was surprisingly crystal clear. It reminded him of that dream he had not too long ago. Jojo started digging her paws in the soil that lay beneath the pond, and found a box. " It needs a-" Key?" Maya bumped in at the last second, to introduce a key. She picked up the box, and inserted and twisted the key. Inside the box there were two bottles. 'Drink me.' it said on both bottles. It looked like some goo wedged into the bottle. Unfortunately, that was the drink.  
It had the color of vomit, and the texture of mashed potatoes. Fortunately, it tasted not of vomit or potatoes, but citrus. At the bottom of the box, there was a collar, and attached to It was a tag. "Jojo. It says Jojo. Wow. What are the odds...?" He fitted the collar onto Jojo, handed Maya the concoction, and they drank it.

Next Time on Trip to Dawn :  
" Sith? Master? Where are you?" what an unfamiliar voice, thought Sithis. Then a familiar sound came. " Sith? Where are you?" It was Maya, and whoever she was with, he thought he would meet her soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Trip To Dawn Ch. 4

Chapter 4 | Real or Virtual?

" Sith? Master? Where are you?" what an unfamiliar voice, thought Sithis. Then a familiar sound came. " Sith? Where are you?" It was Maya, and whoever she was with, he thought he would meet her soon. " I... It's... Wha...? Wha-wha-what? You can talk?" Sith was stunned. "It's Jojo, and yes, she can talk." Sith was baffled. Completely and utterly baffled. " It's the power of Clavicus Vile. This is his shrine. We're in Oblivion. We're in Umbriel." Umbriel was once apart of The Oblivion Realm, but was severed from the Named Realm and transferred to the Unnamed Realm. They were in a realm they knew nothing about. All they knew is that the city was long abandoned, and there were machine powered forms of transportation sitting in the streets, crashed into buildings, with labels such as an A with a circle around it, or an italicised 'H'. They looked all too high-tech for the adventurers, but they were all just visions, things that may have been or will soon be... corpses were sprawled out on the street, left and right all you could see were signs of excruciating pain and terror that was all so virtual and life like. " This is a test." said Maya. Sith was befuddled. "What do you mean by 'test'?" Suddenly it all made sense, even Jojo knew this was all virtual. This realm. It didn't exist. It was in fact, a dimension. " It's not real. We are experiencing something that we can always go back to, but this is part of a challenge. If I am not mistaken, the phrase is, how do you say...? Ah yes - Ingenium." there was a feint rumble. Then it grew into an extremely loud roar. The sky started to dissolve, then the tops of skyscrapers all the way down to the ground. Something appeared. They had to run. Run to the centre, and get to that thing. It would be their safety, and they all knew it. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRUN!" said Jojo. They dashed to the centre, the floor dissolving beneath their feet every step they took. They reached the centre, and it all went black...


	5. Chapter 5

Trip To Dawn Ch. 5 | Dimensional Crap

They were there. They were in a room, a very small room, but a room nonetheless. On one side there was a table, gold and stone, with a chart of dimensions. It was a lowercase T with a circle at each end, representing the different dimension. Then at the top of the T, it was extended and there another dimension. It crossed right from there, with a sixth dimension. The third one was marked with a check mark. On the opposite side of the room, there was a bed which Maya was on; of course; and in the center a dog bed, which Jojo was on. "Argh... My head.. Are we..." there was a knock at the door, and then a man. An elf. "Oh thank god, you're alright. You know, you really scared the living crap out of me." Sithis was stunned. It wasn't just any type of elf, it was a snow elf! "You're a-a-a-a snow elf?" Maya and Jojo started waking up from. "Find me." and he was gone. " Well, where are we?" asked Maya who was currently brushing off dust. "Yah, where?" remarked Jojo. "What do you mean where? That's not the question that we should be asking," implied Sith as he was currently fiddling with an ornate gold cup. "Then what might you suggest we ask?" Sithis had a hearty laugh as he said " What." He placed the cup back onto the table, picked up the chart, and pointed to the checked off circle."We are that."  
"So, this is just a house, right?" Sith nodded in agreement. "So, let me get this straight. We live in the first dimension, the second is the one we were just in, and this is the third one. Did I mess up somewhere back there?" Sith shook his head." Go on." To get out of here we need to get to the sixth dimension, yeah?" Sith nodded. " So why don't we go out the way everyone comes in? Through a door. Sith beckoned for Maya to follow him, and led her to the front door. He turned the knob, and showed her what was outside. "There is nothing there." Duhhhh! That's why we can't leave through the front door," Maya was both baffled and befuddled. Then she understood. "Ahhhh... When Gods close a door, they open a window. So, a window... There are no windows." Exactly," said Jojo, as she was walking towards a painting. " It's a painting of a house." What's in a house?" Asked Sithis. Then, in unison, they said " Windows!" Jojo vaulted herself toward the painting, with her claws ready to pounce on the painting like it was a deer or a rat. She was ready to claw at it, but flew through the canvas instead. Shocked, frozen solid, Sith made out the words," Are you okay?" The room was silent. "Whaddya think?" She came into the room gripping onto a staff. " Am I cool, or what?" said Jojo. Sith snatched the staff out of Jojo's jaws. "... Or what...?" Well, what is it?" inquired Maya. " It's a staff. Duh." No, I mean what kind of staff." Oh... I don't know. We can't just cast it if we don't know what it does." Jojo was currently sneaking the staff away, when she dropped it onto the ground. The bulb broke, and before them appeared a portal. " Oh. So that's what it does." concluded Maya. Maya and Jojo walked into the portal, but all Sith did was stare. He was wondering. He was thinking of staying, and just giving up. He ran into the portal with no further hesitation, and they were gone.


End file.
